Child Of Artemis
by Breellis09
Summary: Artemis was sworn to never have children. But that changes when Elena shows up to camp and is claimed by Artemis. Storms rage and the oceans become a dangerous place to be as the Gods become angry by her broken oath. But what if she never broke it?
1. Chapter 1: Running away

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first Percy Jackson fan fic! Super excited! I own NOTHING at all. Just a huge fan of the books (: **

**Totally open for comments and suggestions. **

**Chapter one: **

"Get out! I don't want you to come back! Just stay away!" My own mother, screamed those very words at me. I grabbed my bag and jumped through the two story window, landing on my feet. I ran down the street, passing all the familiar houses, yards, decorations.. I shook my head, I can't come back. My own mom, hated me. I couldn't help that I was different, couldn't help what I saw, and that I came home breathless and dirty. She wouldn't understand. All these...these monsters that always seem to follow me. She would think I was crazy. Well, maybe I am. It started when I had just turned 12. My math teacher always looked at me, then on the last day of my seventh grade year, she attacked me. Her once grey eyes, turned black. Her normal long blonde hair was gone as her flesh took on another pale, sickly form. That was only the first monster. There had been many, well there still were. Out here on my own, was the last place I wanted to be. No protection at all. Only my small yet convenient dagger. If I could get my hands on a bow, the monsters wouldn't know what hit them from a mile away. But here, in the 21st century, a bow was the last thing a normal person had. But I was far, very far, from normal. I don't know why these monsters followed me. It got worse every year. From my excellent age of 12, to my not so good age of 15. Every year, more attacks, and every year, my mother and I grew farther and farther apart. To this new found nothing, she no longer wanted to be my mother. I needed to know what was happening. I slowed to a walk and looked around. An ear splitting scream came far to my right. I ran toward the scream without thinking. When I ran in to the park, a young girl, maybe about 13 or 14 was in the hands of some thing. I don't know what it was. The girls un natural red hair matched the leafs on the tree by her. She was struggling to run, but was having no luck. The THING was nothing I've ever seen. It was big alright, it had nasty bat wings coming out of its pale, stretchy skin. Its teeth were sharp, its expression was ugly, and smug. _Fury._ I thought to myself. What? Where did that come from? I thought back to where I had heard that. English. Sixth grade year. Greek Mythology. But that was _**mythology.**_Key word, myth. The girl looked at me pleading with her eyes. I did the stupidest thing a person could do in my situation. I charged the Fury. Its screech rang around me as it flapped its wings. I dropped my bag and pulled my dagger, aiming for the Fury's chest. My dagger glowed a weird bronze color, its tip now seeming sharper. "Stay back." the Fury hissed at me, "Or this nymph can say goodbye to her tree." Did it just say nymph? "You demi-gods are all the same. Stupid." It cackled with laughter. Demi what? I turned, throwing my dagger hitting the Fury in the forehead. It seemed shocked, but only for a moment. It exploded in to dust and my dagger dropped to the floor. I walked over to the girl and picked up my dagger. She stumbled back and hugged the tree. "Thank you so much Elena!" How did she know my name? "Uh? Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Summer. The nymph silly!" I nodded, like I understood everything she just said. She giggled then jumped in to the tree, disappearing. A man ran in to the park, well he was jogging funny. He was tall and had curly brown hair, his skin was darker, and he had crutches. "Elena Winters?" he asked. I backed up, my mom might have sent him. "Don't worry, my name is Grover." he threw his crutches off, and took off his red beanie, revealing small horns on his head. I swayed on my feet, almost falling. He took his shoes off, letting me see his...hooves? "I'm a satyr Elena. From Camp Half Blood." I looked at him funny, "Camp half what?" He sighed, "Chiron has a lot to tell you." He grumbled to himself. "Wait, what? Who's Chiron?" I asked puzzled. He ignored my question, "Do you remember a few months back, how Rick... died?" I winced at the mention of my former best friend, who had died with me. We were in the woods at night, I had run away...again. He was stupid enough to go with me, insisting I go with him. I didn't listen. One of those Furies, had attacked us. And I couldn't protect myself, much less Rick. It ended up with my a broken leg, and Rick gone. He gave his life, for me. I nodded to Grover quietly. "He was your protector. Sent from Camp Half Blood." My head was pounding, my forehead feeling warm. I swayed on my feet and fell over, knocking myself unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed

**Chapter 2:**

**Once again, I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan and his awesome writing skills! **

**Thanks for the reviews, I know the formatting was horrible in the last one, that had to do with my open office document. My sucky school laptop can only do so much :P**

"Oh my God Percy! I killed her!"

I heard someone screech to my left. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking many times to adjust to the light.

"Oh thank the gods, shes alive!" Grover said looking like he was gonna faint himself.

I sat up abruptly becoming light headed again. "What?" I mumbled looking around and rubbing my forehead. I was in a strange tent with lots of other people laying on old cots. It was dark, the light from the moon shining bright. Small torches were placed around.

I thought back to why I was here. My mom and I had been fighting...I ran...she didn't want me anymore. I fought...that THING. That...that fury. Then the nymph disappearing in to the tree. And Grover. Oh God... It was all true.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry or thirsty or or hurt?" Grover asked quickly his words forming together.

"No no. I'm okay." I assured.

He nodded then glanced at who I assume was Percy. He was slightly tan with black hair that fell around his forehead. He wasn't very muscular but he wasn't scrawny. His eyes were...were the color of the sea. It was weird how exact they were. Bright and green.

"Where am I?" I asked running my fingers through my long brown hair.

Percy and Grover exchanged a pointed look.

"Camp half blood." They both said at the same time.

There was that word again. Half-Blood.

"Uhhh..." I said glancing around.

"It's okay. It's all over whelming I know but-" Grover was cut off as someone entered the tent. He looked older, like a dad. His upper half was strong, he was muscular and had curly black hair. But his lower half was... a white stallion.

"Elena. My name is Chiron, now I'm sure you're very confused." He glanced at Percy and chuckled.

"Uhhh.. Sir... I mean... Mr... Why are you half horse?" I asked my jaw feeling like it was going to hit the floor.

"I'm a centaur, but never mind that. Do you know what you are?" He asked gesturing for me to get up.

I shook my head while standing up. My hand automatically went to my waist. Where was my dagger? I stumbled back while looking around frantically. My dad had given it to me before he died. It was my most prized possession. It was the only real memory I had of him. That dagger resembled life to me. It had kept me alive all these years. He had told me many years ago that the name of the dagger was Troy. That it was a very special dagger because it was very old, and used in war. It's what kept me sane through the long years of my mother and her awful new husband.

"Wheres Troy?" I asked frantically.

"What?" Percy asked.

"My...my dagger. I had it when I collapsed back in Chicago." I mumbled looking around.

Grover took out a red silk pouch and handed it to me."Thought you might need it." he said.

I hugged it tightly to me, "Thank you!"

Chiron raised his eyebrow but said nothing. I followed him out of the tent, suddenly realizing that the temperature was perfect.  
>"A half blood is someone who has a human parent, and a god parent." Chiron explained.<p>

"Wait. God like... Hera, Zeus, Apollo?" I asked.

He nodded, "We have a cabin for each God. Cabin's one through three are for Zeus, Hades, and Poesidon. There aren't that many campers here from the big three. We have two from Poesidon that stay here. One from Hades. And we recently had one from Zeus... But she left." He said.

"That Percy kid... Hes the son of Poesidon right?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled and nodded, "Did the eyes give him away?"

"Sort of." I mumbled.

"Well after you are claimed by your godly parent you join their cabin." He led me to the left. "We added some minor God's to the camp. You know, Iris and such."

There were a lot of cabins, spread out all over the camp. But in a way everything was neat and orderly. I automatically saw the Aphrodite cabin. It was neat and tidy, with many pretty girls roaming around it and squealing.

"Ah... The Aphordite's at it again. The head of that cabin is Drew... She's new to the whole head thing..." He says.

"What happened to the last head of the cabin?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We lost her last year..."

I nodded quietly.

We soon passed what looked like the Hephaestus cabin. It looked like a big machine, with so many screws and knobs.

"The head of this cabin is Jake. He recently had a bad injury and mostly stays in his cabin."

I decided not to ask about this one.

Chiron pointed to a big building, "That's where the dining hall is. After dinner we'll have a bon fire. For now I'll let you sit with Perseus and Grover in the dining hall. With any luck, you'll be claimed tonight."

I shrugged and walked up the hill toward the dining hall. When I walked in kids were already sitting down to eat. People turned their heads to look at me but turned back around and returned to eating.

Percy walked in behind me with Grover trailing behind him.

"Cmon sit with us!" Grover said as he sat at a near by table.

I sat across from him and next to Percy.

"You should eat." Percy said picking up a piece of pizza.

"Oh I'm not really that hungry..." I muttered.

He nodded, "Okay well. Tell us about yourself."

I put my arms on the table and sighed, "Well... My name's Elena Winters... I'm 15. My mom hates me. My stepdad is the most horrible person in the world. Ahh... I was 12 when things started changing... My dad died, and all these monsters started following me. I kid you not, I've been to more than ten schools in the past three years." I said pointedly.

Percy nodded, "Oh I know all about that."

"I've basically been on my own all these years... I'd always leave when I thought my mom was in danger. I didn't want these monsters to get to her too. But she wouldn't really understand... She'd just accuse me of drugs and alcohol." I huffed a sigh.

"Well... Atleast you don't have to see her anymore!" Grover piped in.

I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"What can you fight with?" Percy asked.

"Well I usually use my dagger... But I used to practice with a bow with my dad. I don't have one though."

They both nodded, "Well I can sword fight. And here at camp if you want a bow, you can have one. We have different activities that range from sword fighting, to target practice, and obstacle courses. Trust me, you won't get kicked out of THIS school."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me."

It really did, not being kicked out and being able to practice combat skills. Everyone seemed genuinely nice.

"You're tall for your age." Someone said walking over. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back. She was tall, and skinny. Her eyes were a stormy gray.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said scooting over so she could sit.

She plopped next to him and looked at me, "Annabeth Chase. Daugther of Athena."

"Elena Winters... Daugther of... Not sure yet." I laughed and shook her hand.

Grover tilted his head, "Hmm.. You are tall."

I'd never really thought about my height. I was 15, and weighed about 108 pounds. I was probably around 5'7 or 5'8. My hair was wavy and it reached the middle of my back. My eyes were a bright blue.

"Thanks... I think." I said putting my hair in to a pony tail.

"So you're the new camper everyone's been talking about hmm?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, "I guess so. Although I just woke up 30 minutes ago."

A bell in the distance went off and everyone stood up, dumping their left over food in to the fire.

"A blessing to the God's," Grover said and stood up.

"Bon fire time!" Percy said excited as he led Annabeth out.

I walked along side Grover and stood somewhere in the back, away from the yelling, over crowding people. They sang, they danced, and over all it looked like everyone was having a really good time. Grover danced with all the Aphrodite girls, while Percy, Annabeth, and Jake sat on a log near the big fire and chatted. Many people walked together, talking quietly. I got the occasional glance, but no one really stared, or asked me questions.

A bright blue light glowed in front of me. I looked up realizing it was above my head. I screeched and swatted at it. "What is this?" I asked Grover.

Everyone turned and looked, falling silent.

"It can't be..." One kid murmured.

"That's not possible.."

"No way..."

Thunder rumbled above, and lightning stuck near by.

Chiron and Percy approached me, staring at the blue, crescent sign above my head.

"It can't be true." Percy said quietly.

"Elena... It looks like you've been claimed by Artemis... The goddess of the hunt and moon."

Everyone gasped, then turned and whispered to eachother. I had a feeling, this wasn't a good thing.


End file.
